The Reaper's Kiss
by Calimera
Summary: Alfred was cold. It was the least of his worries. Alternate ending to the musical.


**A/N: _Tanz der Vampire_ and its characters belong to Roman Polanski, Jim Steinman and Michael Kunze. This fanfic is written for entertainment only.**

 **English is not my first language, so please be indulgent. If you notice any mistake, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my text.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred was cold.

The winter wind licked at his face and crept under his clothes, spreading across his skin. Alfred wished he had warmer clothes to protect himself from the harsh wind and the snow, yet in a way, he welcomed cold. Cold reminded him he was still alive.

He watched helplessly as professor Abronsius chased after Sarah, into the dark of the night, until they became a blurry thing in Alfred's field of vision. Their horses left as well, not caring nobody was on the carriage anymore.

Alfred only hoped they would return safely to the village.

He was glad he couldn't hear the cries of the wolves anymore, but the silence of the night worried him. He wished he could hear some glimpses of Sarah or the Professor's voice. Were they alright? Would he ever know?

Alfred shivered. He almost couldn't feel his fingers, and his neck _hurt_.

Was it how he was going to die? Alone, buried in the snow, with a bloody neck from where Sarah bit him?

"It is not the end for you yet, young Alfred." a soft baritone voice ringed out.

If he had strength enough to jump, Alfred would have. He only managed to gather enough strength to turn his face to the side.

Beside him, Count von Krolock stood, tall and proud, the sparkle in his eyes satisfied and triumphant, like he expected it to happen and, to be fair, he probably did.

Krolock leaned down and caught Alfred's chin and turned his head so he could see the blood colouring the pale skin of his neck.

"She was close," Krolock remarked. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, betraying his hunger and raising Alfred's fear.

"She... she didn't...," Alfred managed to say, more bravely than he felt, but he didn't bare to finish his sentence.

 _She didn't_ _turn_ _me into a vampire_ was the unsaid question.

"No," Krolock agreed. Alfred's hope lifted up for a few seconds, until Krolock's voice spoke out again: "However, another sip of blood should do the trick." He watched him then, closely, without blinking, and Alfred was almost sure the Count was taking into the frightened look in his eyes.

"Shall I give you the kiss of death?" the Count taunted, staring down mockingly at him.

Alfred's heart skipped a beat as he understood what Krolock was talking about, what he was about to do to him. He tried to protect his neck, with the little strength he had left in him, but Krolock held him strongly. A strong and clawed hand caught his face and forced him to meet the vampire's gaze.

"Surrender, Alfred. There's nothing else you can do."

Alfred watched him, and there was something powerful about the gleam of his eyes he stopped resisting, and Krolock released his hold on him.

He didn't answer. He was too numb from the cold and the loss of blood; beside, what could he answer? No words would save him now. He might as well give up.

He said nothing as the Count knelt in the snow, beside him. He didn't say anything either when Krolock took his face into his hands, this time so gently Alfred unconsciously leant into the touch. He didn't care if the Count was smirking at him. The hand caressing his face was cold yet so soft, so gentle. It was a nice change after everything that happened during the last hours.

He didn't scream either when the Count leaned down and bit him, almost at the same place as Sarah. Unlike Sarah, however, his bite was less brutal, less eager. His fangs softly pierced the skin (as softly as a vampire's bite could be, Alfred guessed), yet the feel of fangs on his neck startled Alfred. He raised his hands, like he was going to shove Krolock away (trying to, more like), but then he was holding onto him, clutching, feeling the need to grab something, anything.

In answer, Krolock's hand slowly massaged his back as he drank from him, as his other hand gently held the back of his neck.

After a few seconds, the fangs were gone to be replaced by a warm tongue lapping at the two small wounds on, to catch the last drops of blood that remained on Alfred's neck. Though it was creepy, it was more pleasant than the bite itself, and Alfred shivered and allowed himself to sank into the arms that were holding him. He felt drained and dizzy.

Alfred tried not to flinch when Krolock pulled back to stare at him, his smirk showing bloodied fangs. Krolock's expression didn't change as his eyes were studying his face, as if he was looking for something. Alfred didn't know what the Count found, but it must have pleased him for the expression on his face softened, and that a small smile replaced his smirk. He raised a hand that gently brushed away the hair that had fallen messily on Alfred's eyes.

"Sleep, young Alfred. Tomorrow will be another night."

And, as if hit by a spell, Alfred closed his eyes and felt Krolock carrying him in his arms as he started to walk away, toward the Castle he guessed.

And then, darkness claimed him.

* * *

 **N/A: in case it wasn't obvious, Krolock's bite made Alfred into a vampire. Alfred is just too tired to feel any change in him yet! I wanted to make Krolock kiss Alfred the exact moment Alfred drew his last breath as a mortal, a sort of "kiss of death" just after biting him, a little like the way Der Tod have to kiss someone in order to take their soul in _Elisabeth the Musical_ , but I thought the bite as "kiss of death" would be enough.**

 **I have the feeling Krolock can be as gentle with his victims as he can be brutal. So of course, he's triumphant because Alfred and Abronsius both failed and because he has Alfred at his mercy, but some of his gestures were soft and gentle as he was taking Alfred's life and turning him, because Alfred was scared and living his last moments as a mortal so I thought... maybe it wouldn't be too much out of character from Krolock to act a bit soft, even as he was taking Alfred's life? Maybe it's OOC but I really wanted to write something about Alfred with Krolock saying: "Shall I give you the kiss of death?"**

 **In the story, Alfred and Abronsius took a carriage pulled by horses to escape with Sarah, unlike the Musical where they just ran.**

 **Anyway, this was my first work in english for this fandom and I intend to write more (I'm warning you: I'm a slow writter). Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it. I would be glad to hear your opinion :)**


End file.
